


It Was Weird All Along

by ectoProctologist



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoProctologist/pseuds/ectoProctologist
Summary: Morty asks Mr. Meeseeks for sexual favors.





	It Was Weird All Along

"I'm Mr. Meeseeks, look at me!"

The fourteen year old boy sitting alone in his bedroom with the door shut had his laptop in his lap, generating electrical heat that only made his half-squanch a little squanchier. "Wuh, wwell," Morty stuttered like an alcoholic butt-hamster with Parkinson's disease, "ive been surfing the web for, something, ya-you know, ga-good to jerk off-f to. I even looked on the Intergalactic Federation's server and the best thing I could find were these blob creatures pooping into each other's mouths. Or maybe they were vomiting into each other's a-anus...?"

Morty looked up to see Mr. Meeseeks give him the too-friendly trademark Meeseeks smile, which Morty found unnerving since nobody should have such a dulled reaction to descriptions of coprophagia.

"Uhhh, anyways, Ive run out of options, y-you know, and uhhh..." Morty looked down to avoid eye contact for a moment before, just like his father, he pretended to be assertive by scrunching up his shoulders, pointing, and shouting. "Make me cum Meeseeks!"

"Oooooh, caaaannn dooooo!" Mr. Meeseeks said in a way that was both somehow more enthusiastic than usual but also more flirtatious and buttery. He began to crawl on top of Morty with his blue fingerless mitten hands as Morty's eyes grew wide. He gave an "OooAAAooUgh!" as he attempted to scramble away from the Meeseeks and pressed his body against the headboard like a cornered animal.

"Wait WAIT... I di-didnt mean like that, i dont like boys, I j-just wanted you to p-put on a show for me to watch, you know? Like, if you could try acting like a girl or, or something..."  
"Hmmmm..." Mr. Meeseeks put a hand to his chin like he was thinking, until an idea struck him as he somehow snapped his non-existent fingers with his fucking mitten hand-paws.

Mr. Meeseeks tightened up his elbows and began to strain like he was taking the biggest blue shit of all time that was somehow going to drop out of his non-existent asshole.Suddenly, the little tuft of red hair that stood up on Mr. Meeseeks head sprouted into a long, lush head of girly hair. Despite the shape of the hair greatly resembling his mother and the coloration resembling his sister's hair, this somehow made Morty's erect penis even harder. Mr. Meeseeks hit the button on the Meeseeks box, summoning another Mr. Meeseeks.

"Hi there, I'm Mr. Meeseeks! Look at me!" Meeseeks-Two shouted in introduction.  
"Hi Mr. Meeseeks! I need you to help me put on a show for Morty here to get off too!"  
"Oooooooh caaannnn dooooo!"

And with that, the two Meeseeks clung to each other and jammed their tongues into each other's mouthS umaking high pitched and muffled "oooooooh" s and "yeeeahhh" s. Morty bit his lower lip and began masturbating furiously, half hoping that Summer would burst in any minute like she had caught him that one time in the kitchen. After all, the idea of being caught was half the fun.

"Has he cum yet?" Meeseeks-Two asked after what seemed like ages.  
"Oooooh he's trying!"  
Morty was sweating profusely and veins were popping out of his neck as he beat his weiner ferociously, but it didn't seem to be enough.  
"I know!" said Meeseeks-One as he threw Meeseeks-2 against the part of the bed Morty wasn't occupying. The two shoved their genitalia-less groins against each other , closer to young boys explanations of scissoring than the real thing. Meeseeks-2, who was totally unprepared for this, groaned, "It's getting weeeiiiirrrdddd!"

Apparently this was exactly what Morty needed, because within moments he splooged all into Meeseeks-One's hair. Both Meeseeks smiled and shouted, "Existence is pain!" before disappearing into a puff of blue smoke. Morty sighed a satisfied smile, kicking back with his hands behind his head and grinning broadly. This lasted only for a moment since Morty realized his father had been staring from his doorway, probably for the past few minutes. The expression on Jerrys face could best be described as his lips making the shape of the number three laid down horizontally.

"Dad! How many times have I told you, I'm a fourteen year old with a laptop, you have to knock!"  
"Son, that is a VERY inappropriate use of the Meeseeks box! We all have to share it, we don't want to use it after you use it to...do what it is you do with it! I'm holding onto this from now on!" As Jerry grabbed the Meeseeks box Morty retaliated with, "You're one to talk! At least they didn't try to kill me! And if you take the box, I'm telling grandpa Rick!"  
"Geez, it's like you all seem to forget that this is MY house, not Ricks! I'm taking this, and that's final!"  
Later that night, as Mr. Meeseeks pounded himself and a strap-on dildo into Beth, Jerry, wearing a Superman costume, watched from the closet grinned, finally satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe you made it this far lol.


End file.
